<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ER】法式谬误 by lenoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404478">【ER】法式谬误</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir'>lenoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 年龄差</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>准确来讲，要等到明天零点四十二分，安灼拉才成年，但是酒吧的保安不会在意这么多。</p><p>安灼拉第一次去gay bar，爸妈在家里大吵一架后双双摔门冷战，安灼拉像是被抛弃了。谁还没个臭脾气了，安灼拉决定做个叛逆的高中生，就像所有的正常高中生一样。</p><p>问题就出在这里，安灼拉不知道怎样叛逆，真是悲哀！</p><p>“你翘了晚课之后一般都去哪儿？”安灼拉给如假包换的叛逆少年古费拉克发短信。</p><p>“Le Bout du monde。”古费拉克推荐他去世界尽头撒欢。</p><p> </p><p>所以，安灼拉就坐在了这贴满了马赛克玻璃砖的吧台前，迪斯科球刺眼的闪光让他不得不埋下头来。他点了一杯吉姆莱特。虽然没有喝过任何一种鸡尾酒，但是他猜测自己会喜欢甜口的东西。酒保丝毫没有怀疑他的年龄，他天生的愁眉不展就是一张足以以假乱真的身份证。</p><p>真应该问问古费拉克，这破地儿有什么意思。在第九次被人问了手机号码并礼貌拒绝之后，安灼拉越发无聊起来，果然，电音和杜松子酒并不能让他“叛逆”起来，他打算喝完这杯就离开。</p><p> </p><p>吧台的另一端一阵骚乱，玻璃破碎，音乐撕裂，拳脚相向。安灼拉伸着脑袋看了看：打架斗殴。有酒精的地方就有暴力，他嗤之以鼻。一个醉汉从厮打的人群中挣扎出来，他的嘴角流了血，却用手揉着鼻梁，嬉皮笑脸。</p><p>“最好不要让我再看见你！”人群里满身纹身的大汉在众人的阻拦下依旧步步紧逼。</p><p>“后会有期，蠢货！”醉汉不以为然，还不知好歹地扔出一个飞吻。</p><p> </p><p>他绕过自行避让的两对情侣，向安灼拉的方向走来。安灼拉觉得这人挺眼熟的，如果剃掉下巴上的胡子，再喷点发胶，把衣领开到胸口的衬衣换成白T恤，他和自己imdb上收藏的4000部电影中某位不起眼的导演有些神似。安灼拉总会记住一些无用的细节，例如四岁半玩蹦床时的每分每秒，或者某片毫无特色的秋叶。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，babe，”谁也没想到这醉汉像只大型犬一样，直接凑到了安灼拉的身边，不把自己当外人似的，拿起安灼拉桌前的半杯吉姆莱特一仰而尽</p><p>安灼拉厌恶酒鬼，他不想惹上这个麻烦。</p><p>“这是上一个人的酒，实际上，或许是上个人的，不知道在这儿放了多久，按理说已经不能喝了。”安灼拉暗中使坏。</p><p>“这招不错，”酒鬼似乎被逗乐了，“可惜我已经注意你很久了，这半杯酒你就抿了快一小时，是有心事还是不胜酒力呢？”这人神智清醒得很，安灼拉算是明白了，这又是个不知好歹来搭讪的，好在安灼拉已经能够熟练处理这种事了，快刀斩乱麻，他一向毫不留情。</p><p>“格朗泰尔。”这人在牛仔裤上胡乱擦了擦手，向安灼拉深处橄榄枝。</p><p>“我不是同性恋。”安灼拉甚至没有给他面子。</p><p>格朗泰尔——这名字也挺熟悉的，格朗泰尔愣了几秒钟，安灼拉以为自己终于能得个清静了。</p><p>”那你来这儿干嘛？”格朗泰尔越靠越近，指不定还以为自己的调情很迷人呢。</p><p>“异性恋就不能来gay吧了吗？这是什么排外的地方。”安灼拉咄咄逼人，他知道自己有点不太友好，反应过度了，但他从没坦诚的和人谈论过自己的性取向问题，他知道自己喜欢男生，但是却不愿谈起。这也是他父母吵架的常用借口之一。</p><p>“我只是来喝酒的。”安灼拉挪挪位置，格朗泰尔的酒精味在酒吧里都显得过于浓烈。</p><p>“得了吧，宝贝儿，你就差把‘我 是 弯 的’写在脑门上了。”格朗泰尔一点儿退缩的意思也没有，他又给自己要了一杯看起来就特得劲的酒，给安灼拉点的则是长岛冰茶。</p><p>“你觉得我不能喝真正的酒吗？”安灼拉的好胜心在某些方面格外强，尤其是涉及到年龄歧视的时候，他自己的确酒量很差，但是任何关于“高中生酒量的确很差”的先入为主的偏见都会让他生气。</p><p>“你现在脖子根都是红的。”格朗泰尔扑哧笑出了声，不屑又暧昧，“你们刚进入社会的小年轻还是少喝点酒，把人生的酒精额度留到我这个落魄的年纪，再说，左右的酒都是平等，这也是真正的酒。”</p><p>安灼拉这会儿倒觉得这人有点儿意思，一个看起来泡在酒坛子里的人还谈什么酒精额度。</p><p>“我估计不会活到你这个落魄的年纪，老头。”安灼拉喝了一口代表年龄羞辱的长岛冰茶。</p><p>“怎么会这么悲观，”格朗泰尔摆出知心大哥哥的姿态，“再说，我才三十出头，可以叫哥，老头就没必要了，或者…”他突然贴近，一只手搭上安灼拉的肩膀，凑近他耳边呼着热气，“或者你给我的机会，我可以让你叫我daddy……”</p><p>话还没说完，安灼拉就一巴掌打在这流氓腿上，“你有病吧？”</p><p>格朗泰尔被吓得一个激灵，装出委屈巴巴的样子，“别太没劲了，我都请你喝酒了，搭个讪又怎样？”</p><p>安灼拉真想把古费拉克的夜生活汇报给他妈，让她看看自己的宝贝古费每天都在什么地方逍遥。</p><p>“我都说了我只是来喝酒的。”安灼拉义正言辞，却也没有要离开的样子。</p><p>“好，抱歉，那么你为什么来，来这儿…”安灼拉不知道那几杯纯净水一样的酒有多烈，但是格朗泰尔已经开始上句不接下句了，“来这儿借酒消愁干什么？悲观啊，你这云石雕像。”</p><p>云石雕像，安灼拉能感受到自己的耳根发烫，还好有迷醉的灯光作掩护。安灼拉最自己的外貌有着清晰的认识，他总能尴尬而不失礼貌地面对各种赞美，但是“云石雕像”，第一次有人当着他的面说出这么纯粹又热烈有让人不适的赞美之词，这个格朗泰尔应该去做个艺术家。</p><p>“得不到认可，”安灼拉轻描淡写，“也学不会爱人。”他的生活糟透了，家庭的破碎，学校生活的格格不入，好友的离别在即，都让他难以鼓起勇气展望未来。</p><p>“不行，生活还有一些值得期待的事，”格朗泰尔喝到第四小杯，他真的喝醉了，“你还没有和海豚一起，嗝，跳芭蕾，或者，或者去新西兰，找到一个树屋…”</p><p>安灼拉只是连连点头，关于如何应付恼人的酒鬼，他自以为很有经验。格朗泰尔却还在喋喋不休，他半个身子逐渐搭在了安灼拉的肩膀上。</p><p>“比如刚刚那个保安大哥，就以为我勾搭他女友，拜托，我都不知道那是个女的，再说，再说也是她来问我要的电话号码……这就是你还没经历的人生…高光……”格朗泰尔像个树懒，双手环抱住安灼拉的，安灼拉紧张极了，直挺挺地钉在凳子上，像个雕像。</p><p>“或者你这样想，你还是处男吗？”问到这个问题，醉得胡言乱语的人像个弹簧，忽然又挺起身来，精神抖擞，刚刚还心软的安灼拉不知道该不该再相信这个变化无常的混蛋。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你还是处男吗？如果离开世界之前不体验一次美好的性爱，就太不划算了，这算是上帝给人类为数不多的馈赠了。”酒鬼说的头头是道。</p><p>离谱的是，安灼拉居然有认真思考这个问题，他还在青春期的尾巴，赖着不走的荷尔蒙喜欢关于“上帝给人类为数不多的馈赠”的幻想。</p><p>“这样吧，我帮你个忙，我家就在第三大道155号，我现在免费赠送你一张格朗泰尔体验券，体验之后你就可以没有遗憾地英年早逝了。”果然，他脑子里还在想那事儿。</p><p> </p><p>安灼拉也许是习惯并无奈接受了这些风趣且无比冒犯人的话，竟然苦笑一声，不过，原则性的问题上，他当然不能犯错。格朗泰尔的胳膊还黏在安灼拉身上，把他锁在怀里，安灼拉看向他绿色的眼睛，也不知道那其中的欣喜是不是假装出来的。</p><p>“其实吧，我十七岁。”安灼拉笑眯眯地插上这么一刀。</p><p>短短一句话像一洒水车的冰水泼在格朗泰尔头上，他马上松开了手，动作之迅速，像扔掉一颗定时炸弹。</p><p>”什么？”格朗泰尔肉眼可见地紧张起来。</p><p>“我还没满十八。”</p><p>“你们这些…”格朗泰尔懊恼地揉着脑袋，“高中生，高中生来这儿干什么？你这也不像……赶紧回去吧。”</p><p>安灼拉诡计得逞，露出小坏蛋的狡黠，格朗泰尔则手忙脚乱，像个恨铁不成钢的老爹，甚至把那杯长岛冰茶从安灼拉手边没收。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格朗泰尔被一阵头痛吵醒，他不愿意睁开眼睛，随手抓住一个枕头按在脑袋上。</p><p>枕头是野菊花味的——格朗泰尔于混沌中惊醒，“这是哪儿？”</p><p>他一个猛子坐起身来，发现自己独自一人在一张大床上，这是个陌生的房间，蓝灰色的墙壁上贴着Pulp乐队，希区柯克和一个西装革履的老头的海报，靠墙的书桌上摆着一堆德文书，一个书包和…一个醒目的相框，安灼拉和一个戴眼镜的男孩隔着玻璃向他招手。</p><p>格朗泰尔身上穿的是别人的衣服，他掐了自己一把，生疼，这不是做梦。这下完蛋了，格朗泰尔不清楚和未成年人做了能判多少年，但一定没有什么好结果。他虽然以左岸风流太守自居，但是不约未成年人是他的底线。</p><p>格朗泰尔跌下床，慌乱之中找到一双一次性拖鞋，他看到床边的另一双鞋——那一定是安灼拉，可他却还未见到安灼拉的身影。</p><p>该怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，不，其实应该是中午好！”格朗泰尔还在翻箱倒柜地找钥匙，安灼拉就在房间门口出现了，他把一件外套砸向格朗泰尔，哼着歌去拉窗帘，阳光下他的金发像是有了生命，青春的血液从发梢流淌至心脏，“你要吃早饭吗？”</p><p>安灼拉没有穿昨晚的那身衣服。格朗泰尔低着头，罪恶的羞耻心让他不愿直面“受害者”。</p><p>安灼拉却一脸不以为然，“或者你要吃午饭吗？”</p><p>“对不起，”格朗泰尔憋红了脸，“我一定是喝醉了。”</p><p>“没事儿，”对方倒是大度，“赔我一件衣服就行了。”</p><p>格朗泰尔只得认栽，他知道自己在性事上比较强势，这是生活中的失意在卧室里的投射——一个床伴这样评价。昨天在酒吧刚看见安灼拉——并以为他是个成年人的时候，他的确想象过自己撕掉他的衣服，但是当这等美事真正发生的时候，竟一点也不性感。</p><p>格朗泰尔认为安灼拉没有意识到事情的严重性，但他格朗泰尔以全城酒吧老板的名字起誓，他不会像一个不负责任的逃兵那样提裤子就走人。</p><p>他深吸一口气，“听着，我知道这事儿很严重，你已经告诉我你只有十七岁，但是我还是伤害到了你…”</p><p>“你在说什么？”安灼拉听出了点眉目，“什么都没发生！”</p><p>“什么？”格朗泰尔愣了好一会儿，疑惑中带着点如释重负，“那我这谁衣服…”<br/>“我朋友公白飞的，”安灼拉指指桌面上的相框，那个戴眼镜的男生就是公白飞，“这就是他公寓，他现在呢，在德国读书。”</p><p>“哦，哦…”</p><p>“你昨晚越喝越多，”安灼拉推开他，整理着杯子，“醉得根本走不了，我本来很早就该离开的，你一直拉着我讲什么你的超现实主义，什么电影预算，还在我袖子上抹眼泪来着。”他的幸灾乐祸一点也藏不住，“你还弄坏了人家几个吊饰，酒吧保安让你滚出去，没有办法，我就只有把你带这儿来了，总不能让你露宿街头吧。”</p><p>“仅此而已？”格朗泰尔必须再次确认。</p><p>“还有呢，你在吐了一出租车，当然，也吐了我一身，”安灼拉躺在理好的床上，又把一切搞乱了，“所以，赔我一件衬衫。</p><p>格朗泰尔终于把自己的良心从绞刑架上放下来了，“当然没问题，”他长舒一口气，却又警觉起来，“你给我换的衣服？”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“从内到外？”我们身经百战的风流太守总算是拾回了一些冷静和风趣，“我这都能保持冷静，没干些违法乱纪的事，自制力真不错。”</p><p>“你别自以为是了，你不知道吗，人被酒精麻痹的时候会失去性能力，”安灼拉觉得逗他是一件很有趣的事，“我给你换衣服的时候是睡得像头驴。”</p><p>该死。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，吃午饭吗？”安灼拉翻过身来，望着如履薄冰站在窗边的格朗泰尔。</p><p>格朗泰尔看向楼下，这是上城区的繁华地带，他平常是不会到这种地方消费的，今天就破个例吧，庆祝这次的虚惊一场，“我请客。”他穿上外套，没有意识到自己在压着嗓子说话。</p><p>安灼拉对男低音没有更多的兴趣，“但是你先刮个胡子吧，老头。”</p><p>“叫老头就没必要了。”</p><p>“那就叫叔叔吧。”</p><p>“我很年轻的，”格朗泰尔摩挲着自己下巴上的胡渣，“还是叫我哥哥吧。”</p><p>“快点，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉把剃须刀递给他，故意戳着他的肋骨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔的确是什么都忘记了，但是笔者有义务带大家从安灼拉的角度再回顾一次这个让人辗转难眠的成人日前夜。</p><p> </p><p>在格朗泰尔像个心里有鬼的的老爹把那杯长岛冰茶从安灼拉手边没收后，安灼拉真的乖乖地不喝酒了，他本身就不胜酒力，再逞强就是玩火自焚。</p><p>“所以你个小孩怎么混进来的。”格朗泰尔吧手边的空酒杯扣在桌上，和安灼拉隔着足够礼貌的距离。</p><p>“他们根本没查我的身份证，并且，我不是小孩。”</p><p>“雷米这家伙，是时候和他好好谈谈了。”格朗泰尔指着门口的保安，装出一副城市义警的样子，“所以，出什么事儿了。”</p><p>“你怎么就觉得我一定出事儿了？就不能单纯地来享用美酒吗？”安灼拉说这话的时候自己都没底气，他学不会怎么做个朋克青年。</p><p>格朗泰尔伸出一只手指，在安灼拉的额头前画着圈，“这个，这个表情我最熟悉，积郁啊，怨恨啊，愤怒啊，之类的，teenager嘛，”他有给自己倒了一杯，杯子里的冰块已经越来越小了，“你是Ferris Bueller型的还是Wendy和Lesile型的？”</p><p>“什么Wendy和Lesile？”安灼拉觉得这两个名字很熟悉，“什么电影里的？”</p><p>格朗泰尔醉醺醺的手指停在了半空中，他莫名地害羞起来，像是在中学第一节课上被性感的女老师点名留堂，“没什么，你没看过。”</p><p>安灼拉终于想起来格朗泰尔这张脸躺在自己imdb的哪个角落了，格朗泰尔，《乞丐剧院》的导演，而Wendy和Lesile则是电影中总是逃课的那对高中生。</p><p>“你真的是《乞丐剧院》的导演？”</p><p>格朗泰尔眼睛里忽然有了光似的，甚至激动地按住了安灼拉的胳膊，“你看过？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“怎么样？”他专注地观察着安灼拉眼睛里的火光，好奇满溢却又小心翼翼，好像问的不是一部电影，而是“这是我的大学录取通知书吗”，“你确定我没有癌症”，或者“你愿意嫁给我吗”。</p><p>安灼拉挺喜欢那部电影的，要不他也不会在imdb上给它打8分，Wendy是个活在自己世界里的幻想家，Lesile是有钱剧院经理的叛逆儿子，在学校格格不入的他们一拍即合，在乞丐剧院把随意修改生活，不想未来，不念过去，只在当下疯魔。安灼拉一向喜欢敢于做梦的人，但是电影的结局让他难受，Wendy沉迷于戏剧中的世界，忘记了原本的自己，Lesile对Wendy的爱没有得到回应，他也郁郁寡欢。得不到认可，也学不会爱人，安灼拉同情Wendy，如果这个尾巴更光明一点，他说不定会给它9分。</p><p>这些话，这些“我喜欢你对晃动手摇镜头的处理”，“我喜欢你的光影设计，就像在天光下捉迷藏”，“我看完之后整夜难受”的话，安灼拉都没说，“还行，结局太伤感了。”他在强装冷漠，他熟稔人类生存准则101，不要对你的偶像抱有太大幻想，虽然格朗泰尔算不上他的偶像，但好歹也是他有过好感的导演，再看看现在这副摸样，安灼拉的幻灭几乎能让整个红灯区拉闸。</p><p>“结局怎么伤感？”格朗泰尔还端起了艺术家的架子，怨气显而易见，“你还是个小孩儿，你不懂象牙塔外世界残酷。”</p><p>“残酷到必须躲进小楼成一统，最终还见不到一点光明。”安灼拉觉得格朗泰尔是小看了自己，你说是少年心气也好，是年少无知也好，他从来不否认世界上有阴暗的角落，但是他从来都相信“光明的未来”，这样近乎理想的相信让他成为学校里的“麻烦精”，老是带着一堆问题去找老师，“老师，我们的学校没有中性卫生间”，“老师，我们的选举程序太不科学了”，“老师，女老师孕期的待遇应该更高”，很讨厌，没错，但是你不能否认他的死缠烂打的确有效。</p><p>“你太小了。”格朗泰尔不想和他解释，这个上一秒还在说生活没什么好期待的年轻人这会儿又摆出一副乐观主义的战士模样，变幻无常的年轻人啊。</p><p>安灼拉没有回答，格朗泰尔只好又试探性地问他，“所以，你这么相信光明，还到这儿来喝什么酒，说什么‘学不会爱人’的话？”</p><p>“不一样，我可以是个理想主义的人，但是我也有拥有消极情绪的权利。”用权利谈叛逆，只有他会这样。</p><p>“所以，你怎么了。”格朗泰尔也问得漫不经心，他给自己倒上了不知道第几杯酒。</p><p>“爸妈吵架。”安灼拉轻描淡写地回答，话音还没落，格朗泰就发出一阵大笑，或许他已经开始使酒疯了。</p><p>“多幸福啊，爸妈吵架都能让我们的乖乖崽出门买醉，”格朗泰尔伸手在安灼拉胸前戳了戳，“你自己的问题，在我格朗泰尔的生活面前相形见绌。”他语气中甚至有一些洋洋得意，拜托，这又不是什么比惨的比赛！</p><p>安灼拉本来不打算听格朗泰尔那“我的前半生”的自述，可谈话似乎是一种精神酒精，安灼拉感觉有些沉醉于这次不快的聊天。因此在格朗泰尔开始长篇大论时，他并没有选择离开。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔是个挺不错的导演，他的酒后胡言就像读剧本一样引人入胜。安灼拉喝着柠檬水，格朗泰尔喝着白兰地，两人硬生生聊到半夜——准确来讲，是格朗泰尔负责边聊天边搅乱情绪拼盘，安灼拉负责听。</p><p>格朗泰尔是个典型的悲惨艺术家，很高的起点——他的处女作《乞丐剧院》在电影节上风光无限，对商业的傲慢与偏见——他拒绝了大把的资源，不想拍爆米花片，对“初心“近乎偏执的坚持——他始终想拍自己的剧本，他的剧本里充满幻想，要么就是让观众审美疲劳，要么就是难以过审，他在处女作《乞丐剧院》之后再无同样精彩的作品问世，靠着帮人改剧本混日子。</p><p>“所以…他们都说，都说我该把那个本子卖给他…”格朗泰尔还流了眼泪，安灼拉能看出来，这下是真的醉了，货真价实的借酒消愁，“凭什么，好…好东西都拿去被垃圾糟蹋，还拍什么广告，我，你…”他痴痴的向着安灼拉的脸，嘴角的伤口还有罪恶的血腥味。安灼拉觉得他变成了个求表扬的小孩，“你说是吗？”</p><p>“是，是。”安灼拉拍拍他额前蓬蓬的卷发，格朗泰尔公像是得到满足的大狗，直挺挺地倒向主人，脑袋锤得安灼拉胸口痛。</p><p>这醉汉倒好，一只手在桌子上乱舞着，打碎了好几个玻璃杯和玻璃饰品。</p><p>“大R，行了，出去吧。”那个叫雷米的保安似乎和他很熟，架着他的肩膀，直接拖到了酒吧外面。</p><p>“你们怎么这样？”安灼拉紧跟其后，攥着拳头控诉，可雷米却充耳不闻，“小子，把你男朋友带回去。</p><p>“他不是 …”还有33分钟就满18岁的安灼拉扶起嘟囔着自言自语的格朗泰尔，酒鬼眼皮打架，面红耳赤，捧着男孩的脸说“谢谢你，谢谢你啊，雷米”，他的手掌很粗糙，力量确是温柔，安灼拉握住对方雕琢时光的大手，哭笑不得，“不用谢啦，导演。”</p><p> </p><p>当然，这都是格朗泰尔已经忘记的事情。 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>逐步ooc化</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安灼拉带格朗泰尔公去了上城区最地道的日料店，安灼拉绝不承认自己是那种“追求精致生活的纨绔子弟”，但是这里的生鱼片是在太过诱人。</p><p>格朗泰尔看着菜单上标价700的日本清酒，决定就地戒酒，他也搞不明白为什么日本料理的分量都这样小，或者仅仅是因为上城区的餐厅都只这样，卖的不是食物，而是墙壁上精致的手绘、空气中昂贵的熏香和服务员身上的和服。他这一顿饭吃得实在不自在，要了一杯浓茶醒酒，之后便一直看着安灼拉在对面大快朵颐。</p><p>上城区的餐厅不过如此，他越发想念自己公寓楼下买墨西哥卷饼的小车。</p><p>“你怎么不吃？”安灼拉不喜欢被人看着吃东西，也放下了筷子。</p><p>“没胃口。”</p><p>“你都来到这家餐厅了都不吃点东西，可惜了，”安灼拉像个敬业的推销员，桌面玻璃下抽出一张餐厅宣传单，“这上面说了，很多名人都喜欢来这儿吃呢。”</p><p>名人，格朗泰尔最不喜欢的词语，名气是太过于主观的感念，尤其是对于他们搞艺术的来说，名气就像一个充满诱惑的无底陷阱。</p><p>“比如卢锡安伯顿，”安灼拉还在堵着那张自卖自夸的单子，格朗泰尔的喉咙一阵灼热，他究竟还堵在体内无法挥发，“……还有盐田千春。”</p><p>“盐田千春？”这个名字是格朗泰尔身体里的一个开关，他像是被上了发条，“我看看！”</p><p>“盐田千春是谁？”</p><p>“我最喜欢的行为艺术家，”迷弟格朗泰尔在名单上看到了偶像的名字，立刻把所有关于“虚假宣传”的顾虑抛在脑后，“她就像在东西方艺术间自由穿梭的鱼，我上学的时候看了十几场她的艺术展，每一场都是新的震撼。”</p><p>他的眼睛里燃烧着艺术家专属的火光，安灼拉这个局外人不能理解的火光，他从没看过什么行为艺术展，他去过卢浮宫，费劲地试图认同新古典主义画家们所创造的世界，他对波普艺术有更深的共情，安迪沃霍尔笔下的画像至少是“有趣”的，除此之外，他与艺术展无缘。</p><p>“行为艺术家的展览，是怎样的？”安灼拉也不明白为什么自己会努力寻找话题，</p><p>“大多都是装置艺术，”格朗泰尔一讲起感兴趣的领域，那模样就像是个货真价实的大学教授，扶一扶鼻梁上不存在的眼睛，一本正经，“我曾经看过的一场展览中，她烧毁了一架钢琴，钢琴被密密麻麻的黑线缠绕，周围的装置将它孤立，那就是她童年记忆中那场令人不安的火灾。”</p><p>“她真的经历过火灾？”</p><p>“没错，她的很多艺术装置都是对于童年创伤记忆的重现和映射，”格朗泰尔体内的酒精终于透过皮肤挥发，他清醒极了，“行为艺术也能算是对于生命创伤的一种治疗吧。”</p><p>“是吗，那挺适合我的。”安灼拉若无其事，仰着脖子喝下一大口浓茶，颇有一醉方休的驾驶。</p><p>“是挺适合你的，和爸妈吵架还玩儿离家出走的有钱小子。”格朗泰尔开着玩笑，年轻人总是把眼前的小挫折当成压顶大山，其实吧，回看生命中的而所有坎，机会发现最凶恶的拦路虎永远在下一个路口等着自己。</p><p>“我说真的。”金发的小子一副宣誓的样子。</p><p>“好好，什么时候带你去看看。”格朗泰尔哄小孩似的，“什么时候”是一个无穷大的集合，可能是确定的周五，不确定的几年后，或者不那么伤人的“我不会带你去的但是我建议现在不要再说这个话题了”，对于我们的大导演来说，明天永远是未知，“什么时候带你去看看”只能是“吃完这顿饭，咱们就再见吧”。</p><p> </p><p>格朗泰尔的公寓在临街的一面，他从室友巴阿雷那儿抢过了能够审视街道的阳台，这是他的私人空间，他在这里放空，发狂，试图找到一点什么灵感。</p><p>例如现在，他已经在这阳台上瘫坐了一下午了，手边的酒杯空了，街上甲壳虫似的铁壳子也堵起来了，他的脑子里依旧是一团乱麻，他无法把在上城区的黄粱一梦赶出自己的脑袋，从昨夜到今早晨，他的灵魂似乎脱离了自己的身体，观看着那具皮囊从酒吧到别人公寓再到日料店的一举一动，几小时前的经历却已经成为别人的故事，格朗泰尔喝什么酒都有些苦涩。</p><p>“R，你在家？”他的室友嗓门大极了，格朗泰尔只想关掉这个混蛋的音量。</p><p>“让我静静，巴阿雷。”</p><p>“你怎么还在这儿？”巴阿雷扶着阳台门，带着点嘲笑，“还穿着这身学生装，是哪个学生让你失了魂？”</p><p>巴阿雷是个英俊的混蛋，不知道有多少女大学生为他的“深情和神秘”而痴狂，他总是自诩情感专家，格朗泰尔认为他和自己没有区别，不过是缺乏安全感的风流骗子。不过这风流骗子旁观者清，说话倒是一阵见血。</p><p>“没有什么学生装。”格朗泰尔对这身衣服倒没什么特殊的情感，这不过是安灼拉的朋友毫无品味的文化衫，“不过是遇到个糟心的高中生。”</p><p>“高中生？”巴阿雷惊得直接把他从藤椅上拽了起来，“漂亮吗？”</p><p>“你进我阳台了！”格朗泰尔界限观念极强，以及，当然漂亮，还很暴躁，但更重要的是充满理想又毫不畏惧，就像自己一直想成为的那样。</p><p>“说清楚。”两人趴在阳台栏杆上，格朗泰尔开始讲述别人的奇遇。</p><p> </p><p>“你不就是喜欢上这小子了吗？”巴阿雷听完这平淡无味的夜场故事，并没有自己期待的东西，“老铁树开花。”</p><p>“我都说了，我只是把这当作一则轶事。”</p><p>“那只是你自欺欺人了，”巴阿雷毫不留情，“别跟我扯什么疏离感，你听听你这兴奋又遗憾的语气，怎么，回到初恋啊？”</p><p>格朗泰尔无言以对，他双手背在身后，摸了摸自己的脉搏，是澎湃的春水。</p><p>“你还穿着人家衣服，快脱了吧，老兄，别丢人了。”</p><p>“这是他朋友的。”格朗泰尔说出这句话后，才想起一件不那么重要的事：自己的衣服还在安灼拉那里，该死——或者说，该死的幸运。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>安灼拉从洗衣店取回所有的衣服，格朗泰尔的那件大码衬衣挂在晾衣杆上，折射着下午四点半疲惫的阳光，在公寓地面上洒下彩虹色的足迹。安灼拉躺在阳光下，他的金发被野菊花味的枕头包裹，他打开笔记本电脑，在搜索框输入：盐田千春 展览。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>做人别学格朗泰<br/>少说骚话保平安</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>